The present invention relates to temperature controls in data centers. More particularly, the present invention relates to server rack-dedicated vertical vortex airflow server cooling.
Data centers arrange data servers in server racks. Server racks may be oriented into rows within data centers to ease access to the servers. Pairs of rows of server racks may be arranged such that the backs of two rows of server racks face each other. Additional pairs of server rows may be situated essentially in parallel with one another.